creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Can I Come In?
I recently broke up with my girlfriend, Jeann. I'm not a shallow person or anything, so just understand that I have reasons for ending everything between me and her. But she is coming. I attend Rollins University and live in Dorm A, Room 2C. But that information doesn't matter anymore. I entered my room just a few minutes ago, looking to hit the books, watch some TV, get my mind off her... But then, my phone rang. 3 rings occurred, ignored by me for the sake of being left alone. The answering machine went on, said its usual crap that no one is picking up the phone, and then the message after the beep. It was Jeann. "Henry... please pick up... I'm coming over to talk." Beep. Oh no. No no no. I looked at my answering machine in pure fear. She was coming over to my room. I did not want her coming here. I did everything correct like they told me, but I didn't listen to their last rule. "Don't talk to her again, ever." I broke that final rule not only a day ago. I just felt so bad and confused, and I needed to talk to her. Big mistake. Now she is coming, and I think to leave, but the door won't open. I knew this, even before checking. The windows... sealed tight. Nothing can break them. Usually something could. But in these circumstances, no. I was trapped in my own room with nowhere to even hide. My closet was full to the top with rusty, metallic clothes that would not budge. Even under my own bed, collapsed and unliftable. And she is coming. I turn on my cell phone, flipping through my contacts. Mark, Payton, Lewis, James... The four contacts in my special list. The only ones that could help me now, but they can't. Suddenly, my phone cannot give or receive calls, or even texts. They warned me, and I didn't listen. They instructed very specific rules, and I broke one. They told me everything secret about '''her''', but I couldn't leave till one last say. They now think I'm fine, saved like the rest of them, not going to end up like Will. Poor Will. Then there is a knock on my door. A silent knock though calm, shocking in sudden appearance. It is her, Jeann. The door is normal in appearance, the same door as always. I approached it, and then another knock. "Henry... Can I come in?" I looked through the small peephole, and outside I saw her. Beautiful as ever; Brunette hair that leaned down to her shoulders perfectly, rosy cheeks only goddesses could have, but a worried look that gloomed me. Her puppy-dog eyes looked back exactly into mine. She knew I was looking through. "Henry, please let me in..." "No. Go away," I said more frantically in my voice. And as if gold could rust, her face became cloudy and mooded. Her hair began to hover over her shoulders now and her eyes stared back, now black. I crept away from this distorted image. I began to cry a little. "Go away." "I'm coming in..." she said in a voice almost not her own. I backed away even quicker and kneeled in front of my bed. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, but it didn't do anything. The sounds of static and metal crushing became vibrant in the room. I cowered and didn't turn back as I could feel everything behind me contort and break open, the door was gone and she was in. "Poor Henry." Category:Beings